


哥哥

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Summary: 骨科





	哥哥

1.  
突然黑掉的屏幕吓了刘青松一跳，微信语音里还不停传来好朋友的鬼叫，“刘青松你怎么不动啊！你要死了啊刘青松！”  
“林炜翔闭嘴，你爹这里突然停电了.”  
“哦哦哦，停电了？是不是跳闸了，你要不要去看看那个电箱……”  
还没说完电话就被挂断了，刘青松现在只想赶紧去看看他那个有夜盲症的弟弟，能在挂电话之前跟林炜翔说上最后一句话他都觉得自己简直太善解人意了.  
刚推开自己房间的门，就听到“砰”的一声——是玻璃杯子和大理石碰撞的声音，伴随着短促的一声“啊！”让刘青松的心提到了嗓子眼.  
顺着声音走到厨房，果然看到了一个瘦瘦的人靠在大理石桌台旁，还在桌面上摸索着什么.  
“你大晚上来厨房干嘛？”刘青松伸手攥住在桌面上摸索的手，王柳羿的手指很软，在冰凉的桌子上摁了太久似乎有一点凉意，刘青松忍不住把他的指腹攥在了手心里.  
“我来倒水的.”陌生的黑暗环境让王柳羿很紧张，听到熟悉的声音让他安心了不少，乖乖让人牵着也不反抗. 又想起来什么似的晃了晃他的手，催促着人，“我把杯子打翻了，不知道玻璃杯有没有碎…”  
“没事.”刚进来的时候就看到了滚着滚着快要掉在地上的玻璃杯，眼疾手快的给放了回去，桌面上还摊着一大块水渍，但当时的刘青松无暇顾及这些，只想先安抚下黑暗里不安的弟弟.  
“你在这儿站一下，我去把桌子收拾了.” 短暂的适应后，刘青松已经能借着淡淡的月光看清了. 王柳羿小幅度的点点头，看不见周遭带来的不安让他回握着自己哥哥的手微微用力，刘青松转身要去水池边拿抹布的时候，还被一直不放手的王柳羿给拽了一下.  
“啊…对不起…” 也不知道是为了刚刚不经意的拉扯，还是把水倒翻了给哥哥添了麻烦.  
为什么要道歉呢，我又不会怪你的. 不管任何事，我都是可以原谅你的.

王柳羿乖乖的站在原地，听话的像小学的时候，站在学校门口，等着刘青松做完值日来和自己一起回家. 那时候刘青松会往他嘴里塞一块糖，然后牵着他的手往家里走. 刘青松也不知道王柳羿到底喜不喜欢吃糖，他只是觉得王柳羿含了块糖笑起来的时候很甜.  
刘青松擦完桌子回头看到王柳羿站在原地，眼睛滴溜滴溜乱转，忍不去想逗逗他. 一只手不着痕迹地摸到王柳羿腰上，掐了一把. “呀！”听到对方的一声惊呼，刘青松笑的像个偷了腥的猫.  
被黑暗困住的小可怜不敢迈出一步，只能站着徒劳的捂住身上的软肉，却还是会被出其不意地攻破下一道防线. 最后只能趁刘青松来挠自己的时候抱住他的胳膊，“你别挠我啦！”  
“我就不！”小孩子斗嘴的一样的语气，没被抱住的另一只手还在攻击着王柳羿身上的痒痒肉.  
“刘青松！别挠我了……哎呀，松松，放过我啦～哥哥哥哥，求求你啦～”最后还是缩成了一团蹭到了对方怀里.  
哎哟，还学会装可怜了，这可真是，谁教你的？  
2.  
突然被舔了一下耳垂的王柳羿还没反应过来，以为对方还是在和自己闹着玩，把脑袋更往人怀里钻了钻，在刘青松看来是十足十的蓄意勾引了.  
衣服下摆被撩起来，摸到腰侧的手因为刚刚碰过水，还凉浸浸的. 碰到腰侧温热的软肉，激的身材单薄的弟弟抖了一下. 同样好看的手一路沿着脊椎滑动的时候，王柳羿才稍稍反应过来气氛不对，把脑袋从他怀里探了出来，“松松，你别……”  
王柳羿的发丝撩过他的下巴蹭的人心里痒痒的，“怎么不叫哥哥了？”  
上了中学以后，王柳羿就越来越少当着外人的面叫他哥哥，后来发展到在家里也不叫了，除非有事相求，或者……可能会是别的什么时候.  
现在不叫就不叫吧，那你也别说话了.  
只比他大了半年的哥哥行动力一流，一只手扣在他脑后，把瘦弱的弟弟扣在自己掌心里. 他们倚在厨房角落里，唇齿交缠发出黏腻的水声，像因为怕早恋被发现在学校角落里偷偷接吻的小情侣——但其实要更过分些的，他们是名义上的兄弟，名字都出现在同一个户口本上. 只小了不到一岁的男孩子，平时总没有做弟弟的自觉，没大没小的喊自己的名字，现在却只能被哥哥吻的头晕脑胀，要靠着他的肩膀才能勉强站稳.  
两条湿润粉红的舌尖试探着互相缠绕，来不及咽下的口涎亮晶晶的滴下来，滴在衣服上发出不大不小的一声. 王柳羿看不见，不管是他还是刘青松，白皙的脖颈上都浮了一层好看的粉色.  
王柳羿看不见刘青松的下一步动作，也的确给他带来的更大的刺激. 当刘青松的手顺着过于宽松的裤腰带往里探时，终于从亲吻里找回一丝理智的小可怜抓着人的手臂偏过头去，一边摇着头一边推拒着他的胳膊，一副义正严辞不能再做下去的样子.  
不行了，不能在做了，再做下去会被发现的. 小男孩还在做着最后毫无作用的抵抗，因为看不见，只能顺着胳膊一路摸索到对方的肩膀，手指贴着皮肤一路撩撩蹭蹭，最后那点推拒的力道也很难不被理解为以拒还迎.  
只不过哥哥终究还是很温柔的，含着耳垂把黏黏糊糊的好听的哄人的话都送进他的耳朵里——没事的，现在停下来和继续做都一样啦，我们都不能再是简单的兄弟关系了. 同样都是香香软软的小男孩，你嘴里说出来的话就那么混账呢？？！！  
于是被从小宠到大的弟弟就又上了当，眨了眨眼睛，把一条腿蹭到了哥哥腿间，低下头露出有一层薄汗的脖颈，撒娇又勾引似的抵着哥哥肩膀说了一句，“那你轻一点.”

本来透着凉意的手掌在刚刚的亲吻中已经逐渐热了起来，刘青松伸手摸到他身前，果然被已经微微抬头的欲望烫着了手心. 小幅度的摸了两下，就听到了肩膀上漏出的甜美泣音. 整个手掌包裹住柱身，彻头彻尾地撸动了起来，第一次被别人伺候的刺激让王柳羿难耐地自己挺起了腰.  
戛然而止地撸动让他不满地抬头看自己的哥哥，但小笨蛋肯定看不到哦，哥哥正在笑你蠢呢——哥哥会让你换个地方舒服的哦.  
被翻过来压在大理石桌面上，冰凉的触感让他忍不住往身后缩. 刘青松环住他瘦的过分的腰，在后颈处落下细细密密的亲吻. 被人一亲就软了腰，哼哼唧唧的塌下腰任人宰割.  
我弟弟怎么这么笨这么乖啊，要被别人骗走了怎么办啊？  
于是刘青松像是在反省自己教的不够好一样，突然加快了手上的速度. 扒下王柳羿身上穿着的短裤，右手沾了点前端的粘液就挤进了后穴. 细细修剪过的指甲在内壁里刮刮蹭蹭，黏腻的水声里手指头顺着臀缝勾着穴口刮了两下，趴着的人连脊背都软了. 这时候刘青松倒不急着下一步动作，偏偏加快了手指频率，不偏不倚每一下都触碰到那块敏感至极的软肉.  
“啊…松松…”撑着的胳膊微微发颤，半个身子从桌面上抬了起来. 被叫到名字的人探过来，细细密密的亲吻落在了背上. 衣服贴合在细腻的肌肤上，刘青松伸手想帮他脱掉碍事的短袖，却被一直逆来顺受的人揪着下摆制止住了. “别…”  
脸皮薄的弟弟现在害羞了，像是护住自己最后一点面子一样，死死抓住衣服不让脱. 好像是因为弟弟的不听话而生气了一样，圆润的指尖在小腹处勾了一下，过载的快感一下子袭来，王柳羿的手指把衣服下摆都死死搅在了一起，呜咽着发出像小猫被踢了一脚的可怜呻吟，被自己的哥哥指奸到高潮了.  
是没有人会舍得欺负小猫的，王柳羿眼角泛红带着媚色，眼睛没有焦距地看着前方. 大腿上肉贴肉的触感传来，刘青松两条细腿被王柳羿蹭的水光淋淋. 仅仅是在入口处暧昧的蹭了几下，内里刚刚干性高潮喷发而出的液体就跟堵不住似的浇了下来. 这下里里外外都湿答答的了.  
短窄的甬道被开拓的很好，进去的瞬间几乎没有感觉到疼痛. 反而是刘青松因为突然的挤压而差点保持不住，贴在王柳羿背上喘了两下，想稳住气息.  
倒是蠢弟弟现在倒是和开了窍一样，塌下腰抬起屁股，自己扭起了腰. 这种事情哪需要人要教啊，一尝到甜头就忍不住想要更多. 被衣服遮住的乳尖已经挺翘，卡在桌子的边缘，王柳羿每挺胸扭腰蹭一下都是双重的刺激.  
腰扭的都要骚断了，刘青松倒是卡着他不肯主动动一动. “松松……”一开口的声音软到可以掐出水，天知道他的嗓子已经干的要冒烟了. 他看不到自己现在的样子，两条腿分的极开，会阴处一片粘腻，粉嫩的性器没得到释放，还淅淅沥沥地往外漏着清液，还摇着臀往别人的阴茎撞——那个人还是和自己一起长大的哥哥.  
“小宝怎么了？”是自己从小到大听惯了的语气. 每次自己有作业不会写抓耳挠腮，有不想吃的蔬菜戳来戳去，刘青松都会这样问自己. 只不过现在这个情况……太羞耻了，自己从未发现的淫荡的一面被自己的哥哥看到了.  
怎么办，要是被父母发现自己和哥哥在厨房这种地方做爱，自己一定会被认定是坏孩子吧. 万一学校老师同学也知道了怎么办呢，他们会觉得我是个喜欢自己哥哥的变态吧…  
被自己的想象出来的羞耻感逼的近乎快要高潮了，蠢弟弟真的变成被肉欲支配的小笨蛋了.“小宝要什么只要说出来，哥哥都会答应你的.”是了，从小到大拜托刘青松的每一件事，他都帮自己好好的摆平了，这件事情，也可以相信他的……吧.  
只要他不使坏这么折腾自己的话.  
“松松，动一下.”软绵绵的撒娇让人骨头都酥了一半.  
“这样吗？”但衡阳国主可是有气节的，只是浅浅的戳刺了两下.  
“不…不是…深一点…”小可怜的声音带上了轻微的哭腔.  
“小宝，叫哥哥.”蛊惑的语言在耳畔响了起来，小笨蛋当然也上当了.  
“……哥哥.”王柳羿只希望这一切都能隐秘在黑暗里，等明天早上醒来的时候就可以忘了一切.

人生总是充满巧合，灯就是在这个时候突然亮了起来的.  
王柳羿紧紧闭上眼睛，似乎是因为黑暗到光亮的突然变化引起了不适. 手指还紧紧搅着衣服上的布料，乳尖也保持着卡在桌沿的样子，在刘青松看来就是十分……欠肏.  
猛的被翻转过来，王柳羿被抱着稳稳的坐在了桌子上. 直肠本来不是用来性交的器官，但他已经被开发好了，被从小教自己喊哥哥的人教着又学会了这些东西. 后穴谄媚地讨好着侵犯着，大有不缴出点什么就不让离开的架势.  
年轻的男孩子也是全身有劲的，一边调笑着遮住脸的蠢弟弟一边架着他的两条腿腰身摆得卖力. 听到他越来越咬不住牙关漏出的呻吟，更是轻巧的拉下他纤细的手臂，凑上去讨一个黏糊糊的亲吻.  
刘青松把手伸进王柳羿的衣服里，碾着他的乳尖，已经挺立起来的乳粒蹭着粗糙的布料都有一种奇异的快感. 是要被玩坏了的样子吧，被摸一摸插一插就流出一滩水，甚至不用碰前面的性器都能高潮.  
他又把脑袋埋在了对方的颈窝里，逃避一般的撒着娇，但说出来的话确实明显的渴求，“哥哥，哥哥，帮帮我吧，哥哥.”  
看吧，自己的弟弟就是这样，被操到满脸通红眼角带泪，被操到腰肢酸软双腿大开，也还是会找自己求救，攀着自己的肩膀喊哥哥.  
乖，什么都给你.

3.  
第二天先回到家的平野绫看到自己的俩儿子缩在一起躺在一张床上，气血上涌这就关了他俩的房门.  
缓了整整一天还没缓过来的平野绫，决定去告诉马哥这个惊天消息.  
“马哥，我们俩儿子好像搞在一起了.” 平野绫说这话的时候满脑子都是刘青松衣服领口里录出来的草莓印和王柳羿今天在屋子里扶着腰走动时候的身影.  
但韩金只是喝了一口平野绫给他泡的茶，继续盯着手里的报纸，仅仅分了他一个眼神，“过.”


End file.
